bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Thok
Thok (a.k.a "the Drifter") was a former Dark Hunter and member of the Piraka, and a member of the Skakdi species. He was in the custody of the Order of Mata Nui, imprisoned on Daxia. History Dark Hunters He was recruited into the Dark Hunters when he tried to steal the weapons of three of them that were on a mission. He was described as a loner and very antisocial. He was manipulative, and excellent at turning teammates against each other, and tended to abandon them when things go wrong. 4,000 Years BGC, Zaktan leads Thok and the others, except Avak, in an unsuccessful revolt against "The Shadowed One". "The Shadowed One" tries to execute Zaktan by disintegration, but everyone is surprised to see Zaktan survive as a mass of protodites. 2,000 Years BGC, when Thok fails to kidnap Turaga Dume in the latest of a series of failures concerning Metru Nui, the Shadowed One loses patience and has the Dark Hunters invade the city. Though initially successful, hundreds of Toa rally to Metru Nui's defense. After months of fighting, Hakann watches Toa Nidhiki betray his brothers, and catches Toa Lhikan also watching. Hakann opts not to warn the other Hunters about Lhikan, as doing so would mean he would be caught and jailed, but instead offers Lhikan a deal: if Lhikan lets the Hunters leave Metru Nui freely after his trap is sprung, he can have the Makoki Stone back. Lhikan remembers what other Toa sacrificed for the stone, he agrees; adding the condition that the Hunters must take Nidhiki with them. 750 Years AGC, In the war with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Zaktan, Reidak, and Thok were a few of the Hunters dispatched to guard a base. Thok looted the base, and Zaktan explored it as well, but a tip-off from Roodaka that the base was once the Brotherhood's encouraged Zaktan to take a closer look. What he found was the Brotherhood's master plan, schemes, calculations, backup plans, and prophesies. Stunned at first, Zaktan vowed to use this knowledge to his advantage, and destroyed the records before he left. Piraka Thok and other five other Skakdi left the Hunters and formed the group called the Piraka, and went to investigate Teridax's "death". When they arrived in Mangaia, Hakann found the Spear of Fusion, but accidentally shot at Vezok while set in reverse, causing him to split in two. The second being took the name "Vezon" and claimed the spear. Teridax, now just his floating energy, telepathically influenced the Piraka to search for the Ignika, Mask of Life, but a pair of Mana-Ko attacked them, among which Vezon abandoned the Piraka. He took a Toa Canister and left Mangaia to Voya Nui. The Piraka arrived on Mata Nui, found the Toa Mata's canisters, and used them to get to Voya Nui (Hakann tried to weld Vezok's canister shut, but Vezok escaped). Right after arriving on Voya Nui, Thok encountered a Visorak. However, he killed it by controlling the plants around it. While Garan tried to get information from Thok, he asked about how and why Matoran were living on Voya Nui. Garan then told Thok the basic history of Voya Nui, though Thok thought he was lying, thinking that he was either on Voya Nui because he couldn't escape or that he was hiding something. During the Piraka's time on Voya Nui, the Matoran had begun draining Mount Valmai and building a fortress for them. An island assembly, which was declared by Dezalk, an enslaved Ta-Matoran, gave the Piraka the chance to enslave the remaining Matoran on the island using antidermis-filled Zamor Spheres. When the Toa Nuva arrived, they engaged in a fierce battle with the Piraka. When all Toa Nuva were defeated, Zaktan ordered to throw them into Mt. Valmai, but it erupted, and the Toa escaped. Later, the Toa returned with the Matoran resistance, but Brutaka defeated them all, and the Matoran were captured by the Piraka. A few days after, the Toa Inika arrived, the Matoran were freed, they invaded the Piraka Strongold, and began to battle. In the midst of the battle, Hakann shot a Zamor at Brutaka and stole his power (with Thok, while he was touching him), and the Toa Inika and remaining Piraka were forced to strike an uneasy alliance to try and remove their power. Meanwhile, the two beings fight each other until the Toa and Piraka caught up with them, and Hewkii was able to fire the Zamor that returns Brutaka's power to him just as Hakann and Thok launched a combined attack that knocked everyone out, except Zaktan (and opened a entrance to the Ignika). They began walk down the staircase to the Chamber of Life. Hakann stopped to relax, but, when the other Piraka encounter him, his heat power has overloaded, causing his armor to melt. Irnakk had encountered them. Zaktan helped the others free from him and they arrived in the Chamber of Life. They encountered Vezon, who used his Spear to combine Reidak and Vezok into a monstrous being to knock out Thok and the other three remaining Piraka. After the Toa Inika defeted Kardas and the Ignika vanished under the sea, the Piraka decided to lay low and strike at just the right moment. Due to the exposure to the Pit Mutagen, Thok and the other Piraka became water-breathers and lost their bodies, retaining only their spines and heads. During the Toa Mahri's journey up The Cord with the Matoran of Mahri Nui, the mutated Piraka ambushed the Toa, where they and the Toa, Matoran, and Piraka were later knocked unconsicious by a blast of Axonn's. The Piraka were later taken away by the Order of Mata Nui for interrogation. When Daxia was destroyed by Teridax, he survived, was taken by other Skakdi, and fused with the other Piraka, other species members, and a green cloud, when they were thrown in Energized Protodermis, where a gold being emerged. Characteristics Personality Brilliant and arrogant, Thok was not blind to what was going on around him. He was very manipulative and held a strange sense of authority over others, but he remained a lone wolf anyways. He knew and counted on the fact that the other Piraka didn't trust each other, and used it to further his own ends. He could be driven slightly mad by having to spend too much time around others. Powers & Tools Thok could focus his elemental Ice power through his weapon, a freezing Ice Gun with an ice pick on its other end. He could withstand intense cold (though intense heat weakened him). He also had spellbinder vision that disoriented enemies. Additionally, he could make any matter come to life to serve him, though that could weaken him substantially, depending on the size of the target. Quotes Set Information *Thok was released in 2006. *Thok's set number was 8905. *Thok had 42 pieces. *The Thok, Vezok, and Reidak sets could be combined to form a white-colored Irnakk. fi:Thok Category:Ice Category:Zamor Users Category:Regular Sets